NCR Common Law
'Introduction to New California Republican Law' (The following is partially ripped from the Fallout gamepedia, and partially inspired by California state law). The Following is a Record of the Application of Law Within the Republic of the NCR. Civil law NCR citizens have the right to vote for their representatives. Both citizens and non-citizens enjoy the protection of NCR's courts (although courts tend to favor citizens in disputes).] Freedom of religion is considered a right within the NCR, as long as the religion is not violent or psychotic. At the same time, the Republic, thanks to Tandi, enforces a strict separation of church and state. Equality legislation also a prohibition of discrimination based on gender, ethnicity, sexuality, or aforementioned religious beliefs. Mutants are also protected since 2205, but enforcing this part of the law has been spotty. Intellectual property laws have been enacted and remain a source of ongoing controversy, particularly patents. Followers of the Apocalypse are particularly staunch critics of the latter. Immigration laws Immigration into the NCR is open to both humans and mutants, provided they are law-abiding and peaceful. The process is simple. The person in question moves to an NCR territory, presents their claim for immigration, undergo citizenship training, and once his application is processed is granted the status of a Provisional Citizen (PC). Full citizenship is granted shortly afterwards. All registered citizens are required to pay any appropriate and associated taxes and can Imprisoned by law if in consistent Violation. Criminal law The Republic dedicates itself to bringing peace, security, and justice to the people within their borders. When the NCR can excise rule of law on criminals, it is done so according to the severity of their crimes, with the death penalty being reserved for serious offenses. Normally, murder does not automatically translate to a capital sentence (However, abnormal situations can arise). Punishment for criminals inside NCR proper means serving prison time at any number of correctional facilities and performing manual labor for the NCR's work release program.However, outside the NCR's territory and entering into the Mojave Wasteland is a different story. The NCR Army isn't usually keen on peacekeeping activities and usually swiftly punishes crimes committed in around New Vegas and Greater Mojave with death. Annexation Territories can petition the Republic for annexation. Once the petition is accepted, the NCR grants the town territorial status and establishes a police and army presence in the location to establish the rule of law and eliminate law-breakers. Once this process is completed, the territory can apply for full statehood. Between 2241 and 2281, no new territory has been granted full statehood. Ironically, the frontier New Vegas is the closest to becoming the sixth state of the union. It has also been recorded that Territory status is generally Appointed by local military leadership. Annexation' '''in itself is normally '''Signed into law' by either the local leadership or council'. '''The Process of Annexation can take anywhere from a Few hours to a Few Years, it all depends on the rate of expansion and the effectiveness of the NCRA. Once a Settlement is formally annexed. The NCR will generally begin to act as a form of local law enforcement. All Current elements of law enfocement will be slowly integrated into the NCR Judiciary system, after which will Follow an election for '''Congressional Representative' which will take place shortly after Provisional Ambassadorialism is established. Bounties Part of this includes the setting of bounties and delegating the responsibly of capture to able civilians that can bring in criminals that have eluded NCR lawmen or military. At least for the military, bounties require proof in the form of an intact head; anything less conclusive results in a fraction of the bounty being rewarded. Common municipal laws in the NCR *a ban on slavery, gambling, and prostitution *a ban on open carry of weapons (although concealed carry is permitted) *a ban on public drunkenness or drug use Although they are rigidly enforced in major NCR population centers, they tend to become more relaxed on the frontier. On the road, bylaws of the Republic allow for dismissing caravan members suspected of theft without pay. Military law This same rule of law also applies to prisoners of war. With laws enacted during President Tandi's administration, the NCR recognizes the rights of prisoners of war and approaches their care humanely and free from abuse. Most officers find these laws to be constricting, but resourceful officers find ways around it by employing the service of outside consultants. Laws pertaining to soldiers are quite severe. Cowardice before the enemy, especially desertion, is punished with death by hanging or Firing Squad. Dishonorable conduct usually leads to a Military Tribunal and may result in execution by firing squad for particularly severe crimes. Military Ext. Subordinated to the President and the Congress, the military of the Republic is one of its most distinguishing elements. The core component, the Army, has between tens and hundreds of thousands of servicemen, either volunteers or draftees, organized into battalions, equipped with standardized weapons and armor, and with varying degrees of training and competence. They are the proverbial sledgehammer, a tool used to crush enemies of the Republic and build order in the lands under the Republic's control, and a shield, protecting the Republic from harm that may come from its numerous enemies, such as the Caesar's Legion. Supported by the industrial might of the Republic and unique technologies reclaimed by the Republic (like Vertibirds confiscated from the Enclave), they are the foundation of the security policy of the Republic. On the civilian side of the spectrum lie marshals and police formations, responsible for enforcing the law of the Republic within the territory of the NCR. The special formations of the NCR military are the scalpel to the Army's sledgehammer. The premier unit are the New California Republic Rangers, who grew out of a paramilitary abolitionist militia dedicated to the eradication of slavery in New California. They have grown into one of the most professional and deadly military outfits in the wastes and were folded under the military command of the Republic's military. Commonly respected for their valor and skill in battle, the Rangers are folk heroes and enjoy an unblemished, heroic reputation and access to top of the line weapons and armor, often coming from recovered and restored pre-War goods. Notably, the Republic practices what it preaches and the military, like society, makes no distinction between the genders when it comes to serving in the military. Super mutants and ghouls are also known to serve in the elite Rangers, but none are known to enter service in the regular Army. However, under the Kimball administration, the egalitarian aspects of military service have eroded somewhat and sexist sentiments have surfaced, directed against women. The Military Tribunal Sometimes, crimes get committed within the military, or in ares that don't have established government, and for that reason, the NCR Army Created the Tribunal. A Military Tribunal is an inquisitorial system based on charges brought by military '''authorities, prosecuted by a '''military authority, judged by military officers, and sentenced by military officers. The tribunal will gather witnesses to the indecent and listen to their version of the story. The Defendant will be given a chance to testify. The Tribunal will then come up with a sentence, or acquit the defendant. * Executive order legally overrides a military tribunal. A Tribunal can never be called against a CO, due to the Illegality of what can essentially be considered a Mutiny.